Bennington Brown (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
BENNINGTON BROWN Bennington Brown was a hypnotist who used his powers of hypnosis for crime. At one point he used it to steal an entire stagecoach which he rode to Eagle Bend, Texas. He confessed his crime to the sheriff, but the hypnotized victims refused to press charges. Brown then robbed the local bank by hypnotizing the staff into giving him the money, and slowed down the reactions of a man with a gun, outdrawing him in a gunfight. When the sheriff arrived, Brown once again avoided charges by hypnotizing the bank staff into saying the money belonged to him. Kid Colt challenged Brown, who bested Colt in hand-to-hand combat using his hypnosis. When Colt realized what Brown's trick was, he challenged him to a gunfight, but didn't look Brown in the eye. He outdrew Brown, and shot his gun, causing an explosion that blinded Brown. Later, having regained his sight, Brown was recruited by Iron Mask into his incarnation of the Circus of Crime along with Doctor Danger and the Fat Man. Bennington Brown was a skilled hypnotist who could use his powers on any person he made eye contact with. He could use his abilities to create illusions, slow down the reactions of others so that he could outdraw them, make people levitate and prevent his victims from pressing charges against him. He also carried a pistol. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Able Shot, Criminal Hypnotist, Show-Off Power Sets ANIMAL MAGNETISM Enhanced Reflexes D8, Levitation D6, Mind Control D8, Psychic Resistance D8 SFX: Area Effect. Against multiple targets, for each additional target, add D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Implanted Illusions. Add a D6 to your dice pool and step up your effect die by +1 when creating illusion-based complications. SFX: Slow Motion. On an action including a Mind Control die, use an effect die to shutdown a target’s Reflexes power trait of equal or lesser rating, or step back Reflexes of a higher rating by –1. The target may recover its trait by activating an opportunity. SFX: To Your Disadvantage... Spend a doom die to force an opponent to use a Distinction at D4 on their next roll for no PP or doom pool gain. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Animal Magnetism. Recover that stress or wake up to recover Animal Magnetism. If mental trauma received, shutdown Animal Magnetism until trauma is recovered. Limit: Eye Contact. Mind Control requires eye contact with a human opponent. It does not work against animals, robots, undead, etc. BENNINGTON BROWN’S ARSENAL Weapon D8 SFX: Derringer. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. SFX: Smoking Gun. Step up or double your Weapon die for one action. After that action, step back Weapon. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Bennington Brown’s Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shutdown Weapon to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by taking a action during your turn. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Psych Master D10, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West Category:Circus of Crime